Bow and Arrow
by StarGirl05
Summary: When Sam and Dean stop hunting together and Sam quits all together, Sam goes to Starling City and stays with Felicity. Will romance bloom, read to find out. Please Review(Being rewrote)
1. A call to remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Supernatural**

 **Felicity POV**

I was at work when I got a call. I saw it was from my crush Sam Winchester. I was a hunter when I was younger, and I had to do a few hunts with the Winchesters, so I am good friends with Sam and Dean. I pick it up and say," Hey Sammy."

Sam said,"Hey Felicity, Dean and I had an agreement that we shouldn't hunt together anymore and I would like to know if you know of any good hotels in Starling City I can stay at till I get an apartment. "(In my story, Sam got his Law degree)

" There will be know staying in a hotel, you can stay with me, and you don't have to get an apartment if you don't want to. "

"Are you sure, I mean I can stay in a hotel"

" No"

" Okay, I should be there at about 3 pm."

"Sounds good to me, see you then.

" See you then."

I ended the call to see Oliver and Diggle looking at me. Oliver asked," What was that all about? "

I responded, " A friend of mine, Sam, is coming to live in the city and will get here about 3. Can I leave early today?"

"Sure"


	2. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Arrow**

 **Felicity POV**

 **2:00 pm**

I looked at the clock on my phone. Oliver saw me and looked at his phone too. He said," Felicity, you can go."

"Thank you, have a good day," I responded. I have a 3 bed, 2 bath apartment, so I just have to clean up one of my guest rooms. I also might have to go get groceries and a cookbook. I want to appear to have a somewhat ability to cook. I go buy the groceries and the cookbook. My phone says it is 2:45. Oh shit. I rush home, put the groceries away, and hurriedly clean up one room. Surprisingly, I get done with the room in about 10 min. All I really needed to do is dust, vacuum, and spray some air freshener. I realize I need to straighten up my apartment. After I finish, I look to see the time is 3:09. A couple minutes later, I hear a knock on my door. I open it to see Sam standing there. I said, " Sam, how are you. "

He said, " I'm good, how are you."

"I'm fine, but come in."He walks in. He stated," Thank you for letting me stay here. I hope it isn't too much trouble. "

I say," You aren't any trouble." I show him to his room. He said, " Thank you again Felicity. "

I respond," No problem. " About an hour later, he finished unpacking and came back to the living room, where I was reading a book on the couch. He sat down next to me. I look up from my book. I said, " Hey Sam."

He said, " Hey Felicity."

"I have a question."

"Shoot"

"Why did you and Dean quit hunting together?" I see him wince"I'm don't mean to pour salt in a wound..."

"It's okay," He interrupts me" I nearly got shot on the last hunt, and when we get back, he decides to leave in the middle of the night. He left a note. It said that he did not want me to hunt with him anymore because he feels it is his fault I nearly got shot. I decided to quit hunting altogether. I remembered you live here so I called you."

"Sorry about Dean."

"Its okay."


	3. Nightmare

**Disclaimer:I don't own Arrow or Supernatural**

 **Felicity POV**

 **That night around 2 am**

I woke up to hear Sam talking to someone, yet I don't hear anyone other them him talking. He is also not making sense. I get up and walk down the hall towards his room. When I am right outside his door, I pause and listen. I don't hear anything. I turn to walk back to my room, when I hear Sam muttering, " Jess...Jess no... Jess...Jess please...Jess..." He had his door open slightly, so I look in to see him lying in bed. He was having a nightmare. I remember him talking about her before on a hunt. He suddenly sits up,looks at me, and says,"Jess, your alive, I just had the worst dream. I love you." I walk away slowly out of his room. I did not realize I had walked a little into his room. I know this is bad of me but, I choked out a sob at what he said about Jess. Yes I know he did love her and her death hurt him, but I just wish a boy would say that to me and mean it . I had a little crush on Oliver, and I probably would have been happy with him, but when he pushed me away like he did, any love for him died. Back to the present, Sam realized I was not Jess, when he heard me choke out a sob. He started to say something when I started walking back to my room. I hear him get up and start fast walking. I turned my head around to see him walking out of his doorway. I just barely make it back to my room before he could catch me. I stand in front of my door as I hear him say ," Felicity ". I wait for his footsteps to go back into his room. I then lay down and try to sleep while I can.

 **The next morning 7:30 am**

I groan as I hear my alarm clock go off. I have to be at work at 9 in the morning. As I walk into the kitchen I put a pot of coffee to start brewing. I hope I don't encounter Sam this morning. As I quickly get dressed, I hear the coffee pot signal it was done. I get ready and sit down at the table with a cup of coffee to write Sam a note, when I hear footsteps come down the hall. Great. I see Sam emerge from the hall. I say," There's a pot of coffee in the kitchen.

"Thanks" he says.

" Well look at the time, I have to get to work. Bye Sam."

"Bye"


	4. Love is sometimes torture

Disclaimer: **I don't own Arrow or Supernatural**

 **Felicity POV**

 **Queen Consolidated 12 pm**

I was doing my work(as usual), when Thea out of the blue ( I didn't know she was even in the building )slams her hands down on my desk and says," I heard you got a new roommate. Is Sam a boy or girl... You know what, let me get Diggle and Roy to meet us at Big Belly Burger and you can tell us all about it" Okay.

 **Big Belly Burger 12:30** **pm**

Thea said," Now tell me about this roommate "

I said," Sam is a boy, and an old friend of mine."

"Is he single." I choked on my drink. " I now know you have a crush on him" I turned red.

"Haha" was heard from the rest of the table.

"What does he look like."

" He has chin length dirty blonde hair,and he is like 6'4""

" Cool. "

The rest of our lunch was spent with small talk.

 **Felicity's apartment 10 pm**

As I get ready to open my apartment door, I seriously hope Sam is asleep. As I open the door, I see Sam sitting on the couch, reading on his laptop. He says," We need to talk."

I say," About what?" hoping it is not about last night.

" I wanna talk about last night. "

" What about it?"

" My nightmare. And don't deny not knowing about it. I wanna talk about Jess."

"Ok?"

" Felicity, I like you. Jess, I... "

" You love her...I gotta go do something in my room. Bye" and walk off fast. I have tears starting to stream of my face. I can tell he sees them when he says," Wait, Felicity. "

 **AN: I hope I'm not rushing it too much. Tell me in your review please.**


	5. A love that will last a lifetime

**I don't own Arrow or Supernatural**

I close the door behind me. I then slide down the wall next to my door and start sobbing. Sam walks into my room and sits next to me on the floor. He wraps his arms around me and just sits there. He lays his head on my shoulder. As I gather myself, I say, "I'm sorry..." He interrupts me.

He says," Felicity, I don't love Jess like I used to. I mean, I will always love Jess a little. She was my first love. You, however, I like you. Like like you. I wanted to talk about last night because I don't want to make you think I don't like you. I was shocked to realize there was a chance you might like me back. I mean I know you probably don't want us to be together... " I silence him with a kiss. We continue to sit there and just talk until he falls asleep. You wouldn't believe how cute he is when he is asleep. I try to get up but he has his arms wrapped around me. I poke his arm until he is somewhat awakeish. I say,"You got to get up unless you want to sleep on the floor. He releases me and I get up and help him up. He staggers where he was asleep so I guide him to his room. When I try to leave, he says quietly," Stay". I lay down on top of the covers next to him. He wraps his arm around me and we fall asleep like that.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

I wake up to find my arm wrapped around someone. I start to freak out until I realize I am under the cover while she was above it. She stirs and turns to face me. It is Felicity. I vaguely remember me telling her to stay. She opens her eyes to find me staring at her. She panics for a moment then realizes something. She gets up and says,"Good morning Sam."

"Good morning."

"What time is it. "She then says, " Oh my I have to get ready for work quickly. "I see the time and agree.

"You get ready. I'll make coffee"

"You are a lifesaver." I quickly make her coffee in one of her travel coffee mugs and a cup. She comes out of her room ready to go. She sees the coffee and and says,"Thank you."

"No problem" As she leaves, I kiss her cheek. She turns and kisses mine too.

"Have a good day."

"You too" and she is gone. I pull up job listings on my laptop.

* * *

 **Felicity's POV**

I can't believe I slept that late. Thankfully, I can still get to work on time. I then remember last night. I walk into work with a smile not even Isabel can ruin.


	6. Pure Bliss

**I don't own Arrow or Supernatural**

 **AN: I should note that Felicity is not a major part of the team in this. She knows his secret, but only helps when desperately needed.**

 **Felicity's POV**

As I walked into work, I ran into Isabel Rochez. Awesome. She said, "Why are you so happy, fucked with Mr. Queen again."

I ignore her

As I sit down at my desk, my phone buzzs. It is a text from Sam. He goes for an interview next week. I hope he gets the job. Before I know it, it is time to go home. Thankfully, It is the weekend after today. I pack up my stuff and head home. When I open the door, I see Sam asleep on the couch with a book in his hand. I grab a blanket and go to cover him with it. As soon as I cover him with it, I quietly leave the room. I take off my make up and take a shower. I walk back into the room to check on him. I see him raise up and look around. He sees me and smiles.

He says," I have some news."

"Good or bad?"

"Good. I have an interview lined up, and I see a car I am going to buy. The interview is for Queen Industries."

"That's where I work." I say with a smile.

"I also have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Would you go on a date with me?"

"I'd love to." He smiles so big and cutely.

He motions for me to sit down, so I sit next to him. He takes off the blanket, and reposition it so it is over both of us. He wraps his arm around me and kisses my forehead. He says,"Its getting late, how about we go to bed."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Good night." We head to our rooms

That night I have a nightmare. In my dream, this man is attacking Sam. I scream for him to stop hurting him. I start to cry. Then I wake up. Sam is sitting on the side of the bed looking at me. He says,"Felicity, everything is okay. I'm right here." I hold on to him like there is no tomorrow.

"Do you want me to stay."

"Yes please." I whisper.

I scoot over and he lays down beside me. He wraps his arms around me and we fall asleep. I wake up to him facing me, eyes closed in sleep. I figure it is about 6 or 7 in the morning. I admit I have never felt safer then I do now. I look at his handsome face and realize that this is probably the only time he is at peace. I doze back off. I wake up again to see his face. I smile. He stirs. He opens one eye and looks at me. He puts his head forward in the small gap between our faces and kisses me.

He says," I don't wanna get up."


	7. Sickness

**I don't own Arrow or Supernatural**

 **Felicity's POV**

We get up and get dressed. I tell him I have to go to the store. When Monday comes, I go to work as usual. When I am on my way home, Diggle calls me to tell me he has the stomach flu. I hope I don't get it. I get home. I say goodnight to Sam and go to sleep.

About 3am, I am at the toilet throwing up. I try to be quiet, but Sam hears me. He walks in to the bathroom and sees me throwing up. He rushes over to me and puts his hand on my forehead. He says,"Felicity, your burning up." Miraculously, I didn't get any throw up on me. Sam picks me up bridal style. I lay my head on his shoulder in exhaustion. He lays me down on my bed and runs to the kitchen to get something. He comes back with a bucket for me if I was to throw up again.

He then runs back to the kitchen and gets a bottle of water. I croak,"Thank you."

"No problem"

About 9 I have Sam call Oliver. He puts it on speaker.

"Hello." Oliver says.

"Hello Mr. Queen, I'm Sam, Felicity's roommate. I'm calling because she has a stomach virus and it hurts for her to talk. She won't be able to make it to work today."

"Ok, thank you. Let her know I said I hope she feels better soon." I have a feeling that the hood will show up so I croak," Thank you Mr. Queen."

Sam hangs up. He asks,"Do you need or want anything. " I shake my head no.

* * *

 **3 days later...**

I am finally feeling better. However, about midnight, I wake up to see Sam crouched in front of the toilet throwing up. I feel his forehead, and he is burning up. I pick him up and walk with him to his room, he putting most of his weight on me. "Are you cold or hot."

"'m' freezing."

I lay him down on his bed, and I cover him up. He is still shaking so I get an extra blanket and lay it on him. He cuddles into the blanket. I grab the sterilized bucket and a bottle of water for him. He is fast asleep when I walk back in there. I set the stuff down on his nightstand. I figure I need to go get some more fever medicine. Always, even though Sam was always healthier, if I got something and he gets it too, he gets it worse and is affected longer. I decide to get it about noon, due to the fact I still have 3 four-hour doses.I get up every 4 hours until 8. I would wake him up to take it, and would then pray he didn't throw the medicine back up. He nearly did once. He was delusional with fever, and you could tell he was weak. Sam also had to reschedule his interview. He told me to call, which I did. I just know this, if his fever don't come down by tomorrow night, he is going to the hospital. I leave to go to the store.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

When Felicity left to go to the store, I started to feel nauseated. I was sick and tired of throwing up in a bucket. I had already thrown up 3 times. I sit up and the world starts to spin. It is probably because I haven't ate much, and what I had eaten, I threw it up. Soon, I become less dizzy and I start to walk to the bathroom. The world spun again and my sight grew dim. I fell to the floor and my world became black.

* * *

 **Felicity's POV**

When I got back from the store, I saw a horrific sight. Sam was collapsed on the floor unconscious. I drop the bags, and I ran as fast as I could to him. I sit him up a little, and start to call his name. His eyes flutter open. He looks at me."Are you okay. "

"I am sick, but yeah."

I sit him up and cried into his shoulder. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm okay."

* * *

 **3 days later...**

Sam was feeling better. He was still not at 100%, but was getting close.


	8. Cas

**I don't own Arrow or Supernatural**

 **Sam's POV**

Months passed and I have gotten a job and car, met Felicity's friends and became good friends with them, seen Felicity's mom again, and taken Felicity on a few dates. I am going on a date with her tonight. I'm going to ask her to marry me. She walks down the stairs. She is absolutely beautiful. I take her to a restaurant. When we are done, we go home. When we walk inside, I ask her to close her eyes. She says," Ok."

"Open them."

She opens her eyes to see me on one knee.

"Sam..."

"Felicity Megan Smoak, would you give me the honor of being my wife."

"Yes!"

She runs to me and hugs me. She kisses me. I slide the ring onto her finger. I kiss her on the lips.

* * *

 **The next day, 7 pm...**

Felicity and I were watching TV on the couch when I heard a knock on the door. I hold a finger to my lips and walked open to the door. I open it to see Dean standing there. He walks in."Hello Dean come on in." I say afterwards. He sees Felicity and hugs her. Then he notices the ring.

He says,"Who do I have to murder."

"Me." I say.

He says ,"Good job Sammy."

"What do you want Dean."

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me, but they have Cas. Please Sammy."

"Its Sam, and I'll help, but after that, I'm done. Capuche."

"Capuche."

"I'll help too." Felicity says.

"No." I say.

"Sam, I can help."

"Fine."

We take our 3 week vacations, and get ready to go. Dean spends 2 nights. We leave in the morning, and we head to where Dean last heard from Cas. We find a note. It reads,"Dean Winchester, I took the angel. If you want him back, go to the abandoned warehouse outside of town. We head there. The tunes of Metallica play. We enter the warehouse to see a chained Cas. I pick the locks and unchain him. Then I hear a voice say," You really didn't think it was that easy." Then I go flying across the room. My world goes black.

* * *

 **Felicity's POV**

"Sam!" I scream. He doesn't move. Then he flies to the other side. He flies back and forth like that. Dean spots the man doing it.

He yells angrily, "Gabriel! Stop it now!"

"No."

He creates an illusion of himself and they attack Dean. One in front and one in back. Dean suddenly turns around and stabs Gabriel with an angel blade. He falls over and dies. His wings burn into the floor. Sam falls to the ground. Cas runs over to him and heals him, but Sam doesn't get up.

Cas said,"I have healed him, but he may not wake up."


	9. Carry on

**I don't own Arrow or Supernatural**

 **Felicity's POV**

"What do you mean!" Dean says.

"He is in his memories to protect his mind, there is a root we can use to send someone in to get him out. I will do my best to find some. There is also a chance he may come out on his own." Cas responded.

As we pull into the parking lot, I say, "There is no way we will get up there with Sam without being seen." At that, Cas flashes us up there. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

I lay Sam on top of his bed, and I take off his shoes. I grab a blanket and put it on him. I come out to where Dean and Cas were standing.

"I have two extra bedrooms for you two. "

"I don't require a bed." Cas said.

"He flies away. Dean looks tired so I say," Go get some sleep. I'll stay with Sam."

'Are you sure."

"Yeah."

"Let me know if anything happens."

Anyone could tell he didn't want to go. He lays down. I pull up a chair next to Sam's bed.

I say," Sam, please wake up. Please Sam. I love you. Please don't leave me. We're going to get married, maybe even have kids one day. Please wake up so we can do that."

I start to sob. I hold his hand and massage it lightly. I ask silently _**Why? Why him? He has done so much good.**_ I start to sing to him. He always liked it when I did that.

"Carry on my wayward son

For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say

Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know  
On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say

Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more"

I choke out the last line.


	10. Mind

**I don't own Arrow or Supernatural**

 **AM:I can't believe it, I have reached the 10 chapter mark. So... what do you guys think? I am not the author who never cares about your opinion. I want to know what you guys think. Also, I am considering a sequel for this. I hope you guys like it, and again, tell me what you think, any questions, or just to say you like the story.**

 **Felicity's POV**

About a week later, Cas strolls in with the dream root. He says to Dean and I," I got the root."

"I'll do it." Dean and I say st the same time.

"Felicity, I'll do it."

"No Dean, the world needs Dean Winchester more than it needs Felicity Smoak."

Cas gave me the root and told me what to do. I took the root, and I went in.

* * *

Sam's mind was like a long corridor with rooms. Each room had little glowing pictures that shown a memory. I went into the first one I saw. It had memories of him being a child. I didn't see him in there.

The next one had memories of him and Dean. Again no Sam.

Then was memories of him and Jess I guess? No Sam. I left that one quickly.

Then was Sam,Cas,Dean,and a boy. No Sam.

Then was Sam and I. It was slightly smaller but more grand than the other rooms. No Sam.

Then was when Dean was missing or dead. No Sam.

Then was memories of the cage as Dean called it. In the middle of the room, sat Sam with his knees to his chest.

* * *

I run to him. I crouch in front of him. I say softly, "Sam, can you hear me?"

He looks at me, but doesn't speak.

"Sam, its me Felicity, this is just a dream, wake up.""

"What..."

"Your just dreaming, wake up."

He looks at me in confusion.

"Sammy, this isn't real, can you wake up for me please. "

He stays there.

"Do you trust me."

"Yeah..."

"Follow me then." I lead him out of that room. He begins to fade, and I hope he has waken up. I am still asleep. Then everything begins to fade.

 **An: Hope you guys enjoyed it. I have a Supernatural roleplay if anyone wants to join. I'll give you the link if requested.**


	11. Not a chapter

**I am excepting beta requests.**

I would like someone to keep me on schedule, help me with grammer(proofreader), and help with ideas. If may not except your request if I read your story/stories and our writing styles don't mix. Please PM if you would beta.


	12. Rewrite

_I am going to rewrite this with a different name. When I get to the current place in the story, I will delete this story_


End file.
